


Those Bittersweet Bubbles

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [86]
Category: Super Junior, Super Junior-M
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied Future Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-31
Updated: 2008-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:16:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Prompt:</b> #93 – Bubble Baths (92 of 100)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Those Bittersweet Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cleanse the Wounds and Bandage Away the Hurt](https://archiveofourown.org/works/618500) by [beililee (sapphoatsunset)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee). 



“Tell me. Tell me about him. Why did you let him do this to himself?” Henry was on the verge of tears as he looked on at a corpse-like figure lying motionless on the hospital bed.

“Why did _you_?” Heechul countered, voice jaded, broken by many years of heartache, by many years of never being good enough, of always being second best.

Henry didn’t know what to say to that, so he said nothing, and simply gave into the tears that had been silently racking his small frame.

Heechul laid a hand on his shoulder sorrowfully, to comfort the very cause of his lover’s condition, as he felt guilt prick his heart once more. Damn Henry for not catching on, but damn himself for being so selfish initially, for not being able to make Shindong happy. Memories flooded back as they both stood stiffly, remorsefully by Shindong’s bedside.

_He was close, so close, the sweat glistening on Shindong’s body only making Heechul that much more aroused, that much closer to the pinnacle of pleasure. And then a word, a name, spilled from Shindong’s lips – Henry! – as he slipped over the edge, and despite that, perhaps because of the humiliation of not being the on, Heechul spilled white heat as well before collapsing against the weeping form of the younger, wrapping his arms around him._

_“Why doesn’t he love me?” The shaky words floated through the air, unanswered._

Heechul didn’t know why children and grown men alike turned to him for comfort – he was pretty sure he didn’t give off motherly vibes – but when Henry turned towards Heechul, burying his face into the elder’s shoulder, weeping as memories flooded his own mind.

_A hand rested on his arm, and he jumped, instinctively lashing out to protect himself - one doesn’t grow up in a major city without learning how to protect themselves. And then it was too late, the elder turning away with a pained expression. It was too late._

It became a daily thing for them to stand together, the elder helping the younger to bear up under the strain of watching Shindong waste away more day by day. And never again, never again did they point fingers, toss out accusations, because that did nothing to help anyways.

\---~~~---

Later, when Shindong awoke and saw them there, his top two men, he smiled – as brightly as his sickness would allow him – and said, “you came. You came!” Neither would ever know who Shindong actually meant by the statement, but neither cared. Shindong was alive.

\---~~~---

They took to giving him baths together, bonding over the silliest things as they tried to build up what they had all lost so many years ago, and somehow, somehow bath time was enough to tie them together as Heechul attended to Shindong’s front, Henry his back.

Before long, bath time was solely giggles and the strain began to wash away with the bubbles, and thankfully, thankfully, Shindong began to gain weight once more, even if he was still a fraction of his former self, and the other two sighed in relief.

“I love you both.” The words were softly spoken during bath time one day, timidly, as if Shindong was afraid of the outcome, and perhaps he was. After all, he had been burned once before.

Henry was the first to reply, voice shaky, shy, embarrassed. “I love you both as well. You AND Heechul.”

Heechul was shocked at the words, but more shocked that the fact the Henry loved him made his heart bounce with an almost juvenile level of glee. “Dammit. Don’t make me say it.”

Shindong chuckled. “I know you love me, but maybe Henry would like to hear it.”

Vulnerability was etched into the creases time had carved in Henry’s face, in all their faces, and Heechul realized it must be said. “Iloveyouboth” He muttered it on a rush of breath, embarrassed by the feelings welling up inside him, but it was enough. Henry heard. Shindong heard.

They were forever, forever together, forever one.


End file.
